


Living without regrets is still painful

by Green3



Series: Taking Responsibility [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multishipping, Oral Sex, Piers is just talked about, Pining, Unrequited Love, and the Dreepys are the real stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Leon and Raihan talk about their feelings. Mostly Raihan's feelings towards Piers. And Leon's towards getting sexual with Raihan and giving his first blowjob.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Taking Responsibility [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565341
Comments: 27
Kudos: 209





	Living without regrets is still painful

“ _Finally_.” Leon all but collapsed onto Raihan’s couch, letting his Rotom phone slip out of his hand with a sigh. Oleana had kept him on the line on and off through the whole afternoon, making arrangements for his usual pre-Gym qualification interviews. “Go charge, you deserve it.”

His voice was a murmur, and as Rotom darted off towards Raihan’s charging station, an arm wrapped around Leon’s shoulders to pull him close.

“How about you charge a bit, luv? You didn’t even get to eat in peace.” Those blue eyes didn’t even leave Raihan’s own Rotom as he scrolled through his Uproar feed, but Leon didn’t care. He smiled and curled up against his lover, relishing the warm feeling and scent of Raihan’s cologne. They usually ended up snuggling when having a movie night, but now they could start out tangled together.

“Yeah… Oleana does a wonderful job, but I really hope we can be left alone for now.” The squeeze of his shoulder and kiss to his hair made Leon blush a bit, before he glanced over at Raihan’s phone. The other had made a post asking for movies and it seemed like many fans had replied. “Any good suggestions?”

“Mmm, yeah, my cousin’s suggesting a Johto classic called ‘Crouching Ho-Oh, Hidden Lugia’ and I think it’d fit a battle freak like you.” The way Raihan’s voice was laced with laughter almost made Leon puff his cheeks out, but instead he just huffed and poked Raihan’s side.

“You mean Nessa? I didn’t know she liked Johto classics.”

“Nah, this is the one on my mum’s side, she lives in Johto. I should introduce you one day, though you two might end up causing some natural disasters together.” Raihan pulled up the movie on his phone, but hesitated before he let it fly off to the telly. “Before we chill out tho’, I just want to check in, if that’s okay?”

“Sure?” Leon tilted his head as he looked up at Raihan, watching him worry his bottom lip with a sharp canine.

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable, like this,” he emphasized by running his hand down Leon’s arm, “after my reaction earlier. I know I had a pretty… Strong one.”

“...you mean to me masturbating with my ass?”

“Fucking Arceus, how can you say that with such a straight face when you’re basically a virgin?” Raihan’s laugh was nervous, but it was there, and it made Leon feel nothing but safe. “But, yeah. That. You already being into anal.”

“I trust you, Raihan.” He kept his voice even as he wrapped an arm around Raihan’s midsection, giving him a small squeeze. “You said you wouldn’t do anything without my expressed consent, so I have no reason to worry.”

“Of course not. It’s just, ah.” The hesitation was out of character for Raihan, but Leon was getting used to seeing new sides of his best friend come boyfriend. He treasured it, and let Raihan take his time even as he danced around addressing his desires. “I’m pretty big, you know? And that’s not me bragging, most people take one look at my dick and say no penetration. Hell, pretty much the only one who ever got excited about it is Piers.”

Raihan’s chuckled, the awkwardness seeping out of him, but as Leon studied his face, he could see it. A forlorn shade coming over those intensely blue eyes, something he’d seen for so long he’d assumed it was normal. But he was learning.

“Actually… I want to check in about something, too.” Leon sat up as he spoke, turning so he could look more directly at Raihan. “I know that Piers said that he’s not-”

“Yeah, Piers isn’t interested in romance. He made that clear early on.”

 _Ah, there it is._ The reply was fast, practiced. So very similar to ‘ _You’re my greatest rival_ ’ that Leon had to push.

“Yes, but what are _you_ interested in, Raihan?” He watched the other’s jaw work in silence, Raihan’s thumb swiping over his phone over and over. “Love?”

“Look, we both know Piers got his hands full. Rose pretty much forced him to run Spikemuth, because an undefeated Champion wasn’t enough, Galar needed the first Dark gym.” Leon stayed silent, partly because he’d never heard Raihan speak of his uncle with such contempt. That up-beat, serious voice was bitter as he refused to meet Leon’s golden eyes. “Plus, he got Marnie to worry about. Seeing how you have Hop, you should get where he’s coming from.”

“Yes, I do understand that… I worry much less, though, Hop just needs to stop focusing about silly details.” Leon paused, realizing he’d put his foot in his mouth again. Why was words so hard sometimes. “Not to say Marnie isn’t capable, I don’t think Piers needs to worr- Wait, you’re distracting me.”

Raihan said nothing to the accusation, only pulled up the movie again. His lips were set in a tight line, shoulders tense, and Leon could feel his heart ache, because how many times had he seen it before and assumed it was nothing? That Raihan was frustrated with his losses or something on social media?

“Raihan, please.” Leon placed a hand on Raihan’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “I know I’m daft and I won’t force you to talk, I just… Want you to know it’s okay.”

“...Goddamnit Leon, why do you have to beat me at emotional maturity, too?” There was a choked laughter tacked on at the end, as Raihan bent his head back and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyelids. His jaws worked again, and Leon waited. Gave him time until Raihan continued in a rough voice. “Yeah. I got feelings for Piers. I’m sorr-”

“No. No apologizing.” Leon leaned forward, firmly pulling one hand off of Raihan’s eye so he could look into it, even if that gaze had him scrambling for the right words. There was ugly jealousy coiling in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it down. He didn’t want to lose what he’d just gained, even if it meant a white lie. “I know loving two people isn’t common, but I don’t mind it, Raihan. Double battles are your thing, of course you’d want two partners, too.”

“And of course you’d use battles as a metaphor, you arse.” Raihan’s voice was still rough, but he wrapped an arm around Leon’s shoulders so he could pull the champion close in a tight hug. “Thank you for not leaving.”

“I love you. You’re my best friend and greatest rival, of course I’m not leaving.” Leon smiled and sank down, resting his face where Raihan’s shoulder met his neck. Breathing in his scent helped ease some of Leon’s anxiety, allowing his voice to be gentle. “Thank _you_ for being honest with me, I know it can’t be easy.”

“It’s mostly that I’m used to pretending I’m not in love with two guys I can’t date.” Raihan tried to sound flippant, but Leon still squeezed him as the Rotom finally flew off to the telly. “Piers I got to fuck, you I got to battle. It was good enough for me, I know both of you got responsibilities and forcing my feelings onto you would be irresponsible as fuck.”

“Well, you got me now, right? So who’s to say you can’t have Piers in the future, too?”

“By Giratina’s arse, stop trying to infect me with your positivity and just watch the movie.” Raihan chuckled, but the sound hitched when Leon pressed a kiss to his neck, his voice turning darker. “...Leon, if you start that now when I’m like this, I might not be able to be nice.”

“How about you let me be nice to you, then?” Leon did his best to sound confident as he slung one leg over Raihan’s thighs, situating himself so he could cup the other’s face. The thought of sharing Raihan in the future was both scary and intriguing, so he wanted to distract both of them. “You’ve been so kind to both me and Piers, always making up for your mess-ups and respecting our limits. So let me explore mine a bit, yeah?”

“I thought we were gonna have a blokes night, just watch a movie and have curry.” Raihan let Leon tilt his face up as he put his own hands on the other’s waist. Leon could feel them tremble, could see the internal struggle in those blue eyes.

“We are,” he replied, slowly stroking his hands downwards. Over Raihan’s neck and racing pulse, down his chest onto his midsection, stopping only by the waist of his jeans. “But I never got to return the favour earlier, and I… Would like to try something. I might not be great, but I want to try and give you a-”

“A champion time?”

“Bloody hell-!” Raihan’s teeth flashed in a grin as Leon laughed, tickling him a bit in revenge. “I’m trying to set a mood here!”

“Leon, having you on my lap like this already sets my mood to ‘horny’, I’ll have you know.” The trembling was gone as Raihan squeezed his sides, and Leon felt his cheeks heat. “So go ahead champ, explore away.”

He gave up on words then, instead leaning in to press a kiss to Raihan’s lips, letting it linger as warmth spread in his chest. Leon wasn’t used to feeling insecure and conflicted, or seeing his rival hesitate, but that they could trust each other and laugh together made it easier. Made him fall even more in love as he let the jealousy slip from his mind. 

“I love you, you absolute arse.” Raihan only smiled and chuckled at the insult, craning his head back when Leon leaned down to kiss his neck. He didn’t feel confident enough to try hickeys or teeth yet, but he made up for that with quantity. Slowly, kissing every centimeter of Raihan’s dark skin, he worked his way downwards.

Leon had to scoot back as he went, before carefully balancing his hands on the couch so he could slide his feet down to the floor, lips still pressed against Raihan. Who’s breath hitched as Leon sank down onto his knees, cheeks burning.

“Fuck… You know, I hoped, but I didn’t want to assume.” This time, the tremble was one of excitement as Raihan’s hand ran through purple locks while Leon fumbled with his zipper.

“Well, you’re not the only one who can rethink your strategies,” Leon said, grinning as he finally got the zipper down. His own fingers also shook a bit, as he felt warmth meet him when he pulled the jeans open. “I’ve always wanted to try giving a blowjob… Dunno why, it just looks so good?”

“Well, take your time. I’ll let you know if something doesn’t work for me, yeah?” Leon nodded, not quite trusting his own voice when Raihan’s dropped like that. “You’re such a fucking good boy, Lee...”

The pet names made Leon’s heart beat faster, harder, and he bit his bottom lip to try and focus. As he stroked Raihan through his briefs he tried to distract himself, before finally working up the nerve to pull them down.

“So, is ‘good boy’ a thing for you? Like calling me a ‘slut’?” Leon pretended that he knew what he was doing as he finally got to wrap his fingers around Raihan’s cock, feeling it grow even harder in his grip. He barely registered the reply, mesmerized as he slowly moved his wrist.

“Yeah, I prefer dominating over submitting...” Raihan’s voice was a murmur, as he stroked his fingers through Leon’s hair. “Also more of a sadist than a masochist, though I like teeth all around. But if any of it makes you uncomfortable, let me know, yeah?”

“You’ll have to explain some of those things later.” Leon knew he was redder than a Pokeball, but he didn’t care. He brushed hair behind his ears and sat up more, leaning in between Raihan’s legs with his heart thundering in his chest. “I just know that I like the name calling. And hair pulling.”

“Maybe you’re a masochist then, on top of being a slut?” Of course Raihan gripped his hair then, the sharp pain making Leon moan over his cock and squeeze it harder.

“M-maybe… Can I focus now?” He did his best to frown up at his rival, only to be met by a grin and heated gaze that felt like it’d burn him.

“Told you I would have trouble playing nice… But sure, have fun exploring like a good boy now.”

“Arse...” Leon muttered the word as he looked down again, focusing on the task at hand. Or cock in his hand, rather. He’d all but memorized what Raihan’s member looked like from the video, but holding it? It was hotter, softer and thicker than he had imagined, even the scent making something heat in the pit of his belly. Before he realized he had both hands mapping it out, stroking and finding veins with his fingertips and palms, barely hearing Raihan suck in a harsh breath.

The hand in his hair softened as Leon leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of his rival’s dick. It was hot against his lips, soft and Leon had no idea what he was doing. So he went slow, gently kissing his way upwards and carefully stroking Raihan so that his foreskin pulled back, all the while listening. When there was a choked back groan, he stopped, letting his tongue run just beneath the head again as Raihan gripped his hair.

“Yeah, that’s a good spot… Such a good boy.” The praise was low and Leon didn’t need to look up to know he had Raihan’s undivided attention. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes, but he kept them like that, pressing his lips to the crown of Raihan’s cock. Relaxed, soft, trying to not make contact with his teeth.

It took opening his jaws more, but he managed and pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit, shuddering as Raihan groaned. The taste wasn’t great, but not horrible either, a bit bitter and salty. _I could get used to it_ , ran through his hazy mind, as he swirled his tongue.

Leon was vaguely aware of his own cock growing hard in his jeans as he slowly took more into his mouth, cheeks burning from his hard his heart was beating. _Arceus I’m actually doing this, I’m blowing my greatest rival…_

Glancing up, Leon saw that Raihan was just as flushed, his free hand clenching and relaxing over and over on the armrest, his breathing harsh. As their eyes met, the hand in Leon’s hair gently brushed his bangs aside and Raihan grinned.

“Keep going. Let’s see how much of a slut you are, and how deep you can take me,” he said, like it was nothing. Like he knew how turned on Leon was from sucking dick for the first time. The champion didn’t have any objections, though, he just made a sound he hoped sounded agreeing and nodded. Before leaning in further, opening his jaws more. It was addicting, the way Raihan throbbed against his lips and gripped his hair, so Leon’s eyes fluttered closed again as he gave in to the feeling.

He moved on instinct, pulling back slightly to get a better angle, and then down again for a few times. Slowly, with saliva starting to run from the corners of his mouth, Leon felt his world zero in on that single moment. He fumbled one hand down to his own crotch, getting the zipper open and his dick out as Raihan laughed, the sound breathy and rough.

“Fuck… Not only are you sloppy, you’re really getting off on this.” A thumb brushed through Leon’s goatee and spit, but he only moaned when he felt Raihan’s cock hit the back of his mouth. “Such a slut… Don’t hurt yourself now, only I get to do that.”

Leon felt breathless as he pulled off, panting and shuddering with a hand wrapped tightly around his own erection, the other squeezing Raihan’s base. Once more, the hand in his hair turned gentle, petting him.

“Too much?”

“No...” Leon shook his head, looking up with his golden eyes glazed over, erasing the worry from Raihan’s. “Not enough? I don’t- I won’t break, you can hurt me some more, I think? I don’t know why but it feels _good_ , Rai...”

“Bloody hell, Lee, you’re perfect.” The heated adoration would have made Leon blush if he wasn’t already burning, letting himself get pushed down again. This time, Raihan had both hands in his hair and spread his own long legs, guiding Leon with a tight grip. “Go ahead then, suck yourself hoarse on my cock.”

“Mmnh...” Leon just hummed, closing his eyes and opening his lips, once again licking over the head of Raihan’s cock with his right hand around the base. He wrapped his lips around it, too, losing himself even more. There was no responsibilities, no public image, just making Raihan groan as he pushed his tongue against the underside of his dick. Letting the other angle his head just right to avoid teeth. Sucking until Raihan cursed and pushed him down further.

Leon choked a bit when they hit the back of his throat, but then he was pulled up again so he could swirl his tongue around the head again. He could feel even more saliva run down his chin, but he didn’t care, just went down again and began stroking himself.

“Fuck, you’re good… Can’t believe you’ve never done this before, Leon.” The words made even the tips of his ears burn, as Leon tried to go even deeper. “You really are a slut, huh?”

Again, he made an agreeing sound, which only made Raihan moan as it vibrated against his cock. His breathing was getting harsh, cheeks flushed as he fought not to fuck up in Leon’s throat and push him down to the hilt.

“I’m getting close… Tap my leg if you want me to pull out,” he managed to say, changing his grip on Leon’s hair so he could brush up his bangs. The golden, hazy eyes that met his brought him even closer, especially as Leon just took him deeply again. “Fuck- I’m gonna train you to deepthroat later, you little slut. And come all over your tits, but for now...”

Leon felt his own orgasm build as well, but he wanted to make Raihan come first. Needed to make him come, to know he was doing a good job, to be a-

“Good boy…!” The words were mixed with a moan, Raihan closing his eyes as he came into Leon’s mouth. The champion did his best to swallow, but he was too distracted by his own pleasure and unused to the texture, so some cum spilled dripped out with his spit. And it didn’t take long for him to come after, finishing with Raihan still between his lips.

Leon was panting as he finally pulled off, feeling dazed and dizzy as he leaned his cheek against Raihan, not caring about the semen still covering him. He felt boneless, in an amazing way.

“Fuck… Just gimme a moment, Lee, and I’ll fix this.”

“No stress...” His words were slurred, voice rough as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He could hear the distress in Raihan’s tone but didn’t understand it, though he leaned into the hand cradling his head when the other leaned over him. After some fumbling, tissues were wiping off his face and Raihan’s dick, so the other could close up his clothes. The dragon trainer was still being so careful, though, moving Leon with firm but gentle touches.

Leon only snapped out of his daze somewhat when he was suddenly hauled up. Raihan draped him over his lap with Leon’s head propped on his shoulder, so that he could wipe the champion’s hands and dick clean.

“...I’m not a kid, Rai,” Leon tried to say without slurring, but it was hard. He was slowly coming back to the surface, but it only made him feel cold. So the warm chuckle and kiss to his temple were very welcome.

“I know, champ. Relax, I’m not doing this because I think you can’t, but because I love ya, ‘kay?” Raihan was calm as he spoke, even pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to drape over them. “So let me give you some aftercare.”

“Okay.” Leon nodded, pulling the blanket around himself better and shifting a bit to be more comfortable. He wasn’t sleepy, but the orgasm had left him pleasantly relaxed. “Hey, can I let Dragapult and the Dreepys out? They love watching movies.”

“Bossy.” Raihan just laughed and grabbed Leon’s jacket from the other end of the couch, before pulling out a Pokeball of his own, too. “I’m gonna let out Darude in that case.”

“As long as he doesn’t get sand in our food.”

“You know he got Levitate, not Sand Stream, you uncultured Swinub.” Raihan just grinned and gave Leon a squeeze as they both let their Pokemon out, and the Dreepys instantly burrowed into the blanket. “That reminds me, tho’- Hey Rotom, place an order for a Spicy Slowpoke curry and a Sour Fancy Apple curry, would you?”

The Pokemon beeped in affirmation as Dragapult and Flygon arranged themselves on the couch’s free space. For always battling, their teams sure got along well, Leon noted, as a Dreepy nibbled on one of his fingers.

“You doing okay, Lee?” Raihan voice and hand stroking his hair snapped him out of it, though, and he turned to smile at his boyfriend.

“Yes, that was… That was really good, Rai.” Leon hesitated a little, unsure, but the kiss to his cheek helped. “I’m just a bit out of it, and I- I need some time to process stuff? And figure out what I want to ask you.”

“As long as I’m not battling, you can ask me anything anytime, champ.” Raihan settled into the couch with a content smile, one hand still stroking Leon’s hair and the other rubbing a Dreepy’s belly. “I want to be here for you, love. But for now, wanna watch the movie?”

“Yes. Yes, that sounds perfect,” Leon murmured as the music began. He was going to be okay, Raihan was giving him time. So he nosed beneath the other’s chin with a smile, settling in for the rest of their bloke’s night.

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanons? More headcanons. I guess this can be read as a bit of a retcon, but honestly? I don't care, Raihan/Leon/Piers is the endgame this story (? since when did this have a story?) demands. Because some people torture their favourite characters, some set them on sexy adventures. And me? I make them fall in unrequited love.
> 
> And if I do end up continuing this, I want to address a few things post-game, so this part was necessary.
> 
> ...and yes that cousin is an OC of mine named Riya. So sue me.


End file.
